Zin'Shalla
Zin'Shalla is an organization of night elves that promotes traditional Kaldorei practices and culture while aiding in matters pertaining to the nation of Darnassus. ---- In a world ravaged by war and conflict many have forgotten what it feels like to sit with your closest friends and family in front of a hearth fire. Power and Greed rage across the lands and almost obliterate the values of love, loyalty, respect and community from the minds of mankind. Sworn to protect life, all life and its treasures and values, Lynia and Ariontheil wandered the world looking for the knowledge of the allied races. No matter where they went, they always ended up facing the truth that power and greed were threatening the very heart of Kalimdor, its people. Nowhere could they find the simple pleasures of a simple life in family and friend. Heartbroken and tired of being ignored by the others who would not listen, they decided to give birth to an order, a family, where those values would be protected, and those who seek them and all those who were left without a family by the war and raging conflict, could find a home. Where their stories could be told, where they can feel the warmth of their kin once again. Celebrating life itself through festivals, gatherings or prayers. Our Mission The mission of Zin'shalla is to provide accurate RP that grasps the very depths of a Kaldorei's cultural life. We intend to cover not only the culture of our people but also the focus on YOU! We will strive to help you build your character's story. The idea is to give everyone a chance to shine, headline an “episode” so-to-speak. We encourage a tight-knit community, where every character knows one another, learning throughout the stories we play through together. In the process we hope to help everyone progress their characters and their RP stories, taking turns being main and supporting casts to the drama and adventures that will occur among the Order. In addition, we hope to host more casual, community-building events that will open you up to more potential RP opportunities with other guilds we interact with! Who are We? We’re lead by long-time Roleplayers, who have a passion for Night Elves and their lore. However, that doesn't mean we are not willing to bend the rules. If you have a character that bends lore to work, we’re open to hearing about it! As long as it's not bending too far. We’re also open to possibly taking in Worgen who feel they can fit into a Kaldorei themed setting. Who Are We Looking For? We seek someone willing to understand that the guild is based in Kalimdor and as part of the Kaldorei community, we encourage RP to be there to help the hub grow into something amazing. With that we expect them to be present in Kalimdor when RP’ing and focused on providing proper, lore accurate roleplay. We seek our members to understand that Zin'Shalla is lore-abiding, meaning we accept Highborne into our ranks BUT we will not accept twice bornes, demon hunters, "half-elfs" etc. We seek a willingness to know that each of those who fight for their Goddess are heroes, they don’t need to stomp the entire Legion by themselves to make it so. We seek applicants to be willing to engage in heavy religious and social RP in Kalimdor. If your character is interested in mainly bloodshed and war, this small order will not be for you. We are here for the civilians of Kalimdor to be at peace, not fight wars. We want activity, dedication, creativity and imagination! It could be you! People who enjoy coming up with stories and are hoping to find an RP guild where they can form friendships with other like-minded RPers.If you’re someone who loves to RP and writes to entertain everyone reading, then we want to hear from you! What do we offer? A dedicated and focused core of guild leaders and officers that have constructed hundreds of dedicated RP events between them. A strong dedication to the wants and needs of our members. We are not the ones that make up the guild, our beloved members do. We will do everything in our power to try and make the guild friendly place to call home. Dedicated, realistic for WoW’s standards, religious and social RP focused around the daily lives of a Kaldorei. As for an example, Kaldorei frequently hold group prayers, form patrols around Ashenvale, tend to their nightsabers or other war animals. A friendly guild that’s focused on enjoying the RP concept, as heavy as the guilds focused RP is there is never any heavy pressure. Realistic characters are cherished and valued, we are not interested in super heroes, everyone should have flaws. A time for you and character to shine! We want to help your character's grow as a Kaldorei and we will help you as best we can. How to Apply? That is simple. Though we are a still a growing guild we wish to stay organized and wish to know all our members as best we can. With that said we ask all new members interested in joining, to fill out an application on our website: Go to: zinshalla.shivtr.com The page is currently under construction, but our rules and application are readily available! Questions? Comments? Feel free to ask us here - in this thread, or in game. Contact Information: Lynîa - Guild Leader Ariontheil - Co-Guild Leader Nasaric - Officer Tarí - Officer References Adapted from Brookelin's recruitment post on the Moon Guard Forums. Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Zin'Shalla Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds